What happened to my daughter and me?
by The Marvelous C
Summary: Why did Stabler get arrested did he rape his daughter or not and does the family have anything to do with it. You have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ch

Ch.1 Law & Order: SVU

AT THE STATION AT 12:00 EVENING CASE: DRUGED, STONED AND RAPED AT A PARTY LATE YESTERDAY NIGHT AT 11:00 PM

"Hey Stabler how's your big girl doing? I heard she's about to go college with alllllll those boyssssss! Benson said,

Stabler said, Benson! Stop…….

The Captain interrupted" Gather around people we got a vary serious case on are hands. And….. (puzzled) and it's about your daughter Stabler.

Stabler " Wh.. What I just new something was going to happen to her when she started hanging around those friends of hers! (starts to have little tears)

Fin " A man well get to the bottom of this.

Benson " So captain what's the case about?

The Captain " About a 18 year old girl who got stoned and raped around 11:00 pm at a party last night. Her friend called the station around 12:45.

Benson "Was there any bruises on the victim when she came home?

The Captain "No but we did find Stablers' fingerprints on her body!

Stabler "What?!"

Fin A man I know you haven't did it in a long time but to ya daughter man that's just wrong!"

Stabler I didn't do it I…. I'm just affectionate to my children cause I don't get to see them regularly!."

Munch " So you decide to get a little to affectionate."

Stabler " No I just…. I just can't believe my daughter got raped. (crackle in his voice)

The Captain " Stabler just go home and get some rest we'll deal with the case.

Benson and Munch go to the friends house and Fin can you handle it by your self.

Fin " Yes sir", The Captain " Ok I will meet yall back at the station. Ok go!"

AT THE FRIEND'S AT 2:00 BENSON & MUNCH ASSIMENT

Benson "So what did you see when you left the house?

The friend (witness) "Dude all I saw was that she went off with her drink in her hand and some won lead her to a back room."

Munch "So why didn't you go and she were she was going to make sure she was safe?

The friend witness "I was to involved in the party to care dude."

Benson "That lets you know who your friends are. Any way who drove her home after the party was over?"

The friend (witness) "I think she walk home I don't know aren't yall suppose to find out that stuff aren't you?"

Munch "Well that's why we're here, so did anybody look suspicious at the party."

The friend (witness) "Yea it looked like an older man there but I don't know. Well I have to go cause I meeting my girlfriend at the movies later."

Benson "Well ok thank you for your time." (They walk out the door)

Benson "Well that was interesting I would never think he would get a date but he did seem like he was high every time he talked.

Munch "He did look like a hippy." The song Duh, Duh!

THE DAUGHTERS HOUSE 3:00 FIN ASSIMENT

Fin "So do remember the rape Stephanie?."

Stephanie " No I just remember a very good fruit punch and being high. But I do remember someone trying to lead me back to my friend Mickey's bedroom and that's it.

Fin "Well did you ever see your father there at all?"

Stephanie "No just leave him alone he didn't do it.

Fin "I know Stephanie we just need some information cause we are trying to protect you and your dad is a suspect.

Stephanie "He just isn't ok! Just leave him and me alone he even told me that he is very passionate to his children is that a crime."

Fin "For right now it might be."

AT THE STATION 7:00

The Captain "So detective Benson and Munch what did you get from the friend of Stephanie?"

Benson "Well we did get out that he saw someone unusual at the party and he was older than anyone else.

Munch "And he saw her getting led to the back of the rooms but he didn't get a good glance of them."

The Captain "Ok what about you Fin what did you get on the daughter?"

Fin "Well Captain I talked to her about her rape but she said she didn't remember anything. But she does remember that she was being lead back to the bedroom but she was too stoned to see who it was."

The Captain "Well we didn't get anything out of it. Well team will catch up tomorrow and ask the family if they know anything.

Fin "I'm going over to apologize to Stabler for being to kind of a jerk this morning but I have to do go to the daughter's moms house to apologize to him.

The whole crew "Ok"

(Fin arrives at the house and knocks on the door and hears the daughter crying and saying "I don't want you to… Fin busted in)

Fin "Freeze…. (puzzled) what the… Stabler what are you doing?

Stabler "Fin its not what you think I was talking to her about it?

Stephanie "He was just talking to me about that he wanted…  
Fin "I sorry Stabler but Stabler you are charged with the rape of your daughter Stephanie Stabler any thing you say will and can be against you in a court of law.

(In the backround while Fin is talking) Stephanie "I swear he didn't do anything! No stop! (Starts crying)Daddddddy no no no!

to be continued…………


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on SVU detective Stabler was convicted of the rape of his daughter Stephanie and was arrested by Finn. There was a lot of evidence that pointed to him that he had fingerprints on her. There was a older figure at the party. Will see or will we in this chapter, we'll be talking to the rest of the daughter's family who witness the situation or saw anything unusual.

AT THE STATION TUESDAY EVENING MARCH 12 12:00 AM

The Captain "What the hell just happened did we just arrest a detective? Huh tell me why Finn.

Finn "Captain I saw him all over his daughter and she said something like no I don't want you too then I busted in. I think he was trying to rape her again I don't think I should apologize I really think he is a sick man anyway."

The Captain "Well ok when we talk to the family we get there side. Ok this time all of you will be going to the family and is going to get there description. Ok move your butts and get to it. Goodness did ya'll wake up this morning.

Benson "I this one is going to be interesting this time.

Munch "I know cause last time I could tell you were really bored because you actually didn't accuse him on the spot.

Benson "O shut up Munch keep being paranoid.

Finn "Man white people. (In a whisper)

AT THE DAUGHTER'S FAMILY'S HOUSE WENESDAY, MARCH 12, 1:30 EVENING

The Mom "I don't know what happened I was out on a date and Elliot called me and told me every thing the next morning.(Break down crying)I don't know why someone would do this to a high schooler."

Munch "Well we are trying to get the bastard ok mayhem!

The Mom "I hope you say what you mean. But didn't you say you found a suspect.

Benson "Hum it was…. Stabler mayhem.

The Mom "What! That….

Finn "Mayhem he was just a suspect we don't know if he did it or not.

The Mom "You better find out or that bastard is not getting near my children again.

Munch "Well mayhem if you don't mind we would like to talk to the other children to see if they remember anything from the incident or when she came home did they see anyone following her. Or if they saw her when she did come home what did she do when she got home. Stuff like that so may we?

The Mom "Yea shear go ahead, (whipping her tears off her face). Kids come down stairs to the living room we have people hear who want to talk to you! (Yelling for her kids).

Finn "Mayhem we need you to step out the room for a minute so we can talk to your children alone.

The Mom "Ok. (the mother walks out the room)

Munch "Hey children ok we would like to speak with your little sister first kids.

(The little girl approach the detectives and sits down on the couch)

The little sister "Hello (in a happy good lucky voice)

Benson "Hey sweetie pie how ya doing! So do you know anything about your big sister when she got home two days? what did she look like when she came home? (In a cam voice)

The little sister "A yea I think so because I saw her looking kind of wobble and kind of in pain, but it was kind of funny. (She starts to laugh a little then stops)

Finn "Ok well thank you sweetie for your time.

The little sister "Ok bye. (In a good tone)

Munch "She was cute but I don't think that will solve the case.

Benson "I would have to agree that was kind of useless.

Finn "But at least we know that she was wobble. (In a sarcastic way)

Munch "Ok bring in the next child.

Benson "This is like role call.

Finn "Hey what about you did you see something about your big sister that was weird?

The middle sister "No"

Benson "Are you sure because you don't have anything to worry about when we caught him or her trust me will make sure he or she won't hurt you.

The middle sister "No no no he will hurt me he will find a way he told me that. (Starts breaking down crying)

Finn "Trust me he won't lay a hand on you and if he does trust me will know.

The middle sister "You promise"

Finn "We promise. So won't happened?"

The middle sister "Ok well this is what happened I saw somebody follow Stephanie to the party she was going to.

Benson "What was the name?

The middle sister (quickly spoke back) No I can't tell you that because I told you he will come after me please that's all I can tell you.

Munch "Ok will stop but just one more question. Is he close to the family or is he someone you don't know?

The middle sister "Ok but this is the last question ok. He is….. very close to the family.

Munch "Thanks you for telling all you can.

Benson "And being brave about it.

Finn "Ok may you tell your other sibling to come out please.

The middle sister "Well he is at his friend's house in the suburbs of Manhattan on 5th street.

AT THE FRIENDS HOUSE WENESDAY, MARCH 13 3:00

Benson (Rings to the door bell) "Hello"

The friend "Hey what's up man!"

Munch "Yea were looking for the Stabler kid because we need to ask him a few questions. A man!

The friend "Sure dude I'll get him now. (He shouts to call Elliot's Son) Hey dude 5 – O is calling you.

Finn "Thanks and will need you to step out the living room for a few seconds.

The friend "Whatever dude.

The son "Hey what up!

Benson "O nothing work doing our job like we're doing now asking you question. Anyway so did you see anything unusual about your sister when she went home or anybody that would want to do anything to her.

The son "No but I was at the party also.

Munch "And why?

The son "Because my friend was friends with Mickey so I went.

Finn "We heard that there was an unusual figure at the party that was a grown do you know who that was?

The son "I think it was this girl named Sarah's father picking her up because she wasn't suppose to be at the party or something.

Benson "Did you see your sister at the party at all the whole night.

The son "Probably when the party started but after that I went to go chill with my friends and meet some girls that where at the party.

Munch "One last question.

The son "Sure go ahead

.Munch "Does your any of your friends like your sister or told you that they wanted to have sex with her before?

The son "No, not that I of and if they did they wouldn't have told me anyway.

Benson "Ok thank you for your time. (They leave the house)

Finn "I wonder if he can know anything about it cause he sure new a lot about it, he was at the party, and later on when we were talking to the middle child she said that someone that was following her to the party was very close to the family.

Benson "If he is the one he is a sick little thing isn't he. Well now I think we can get Stabler out now because I think we found another suspect.

To be continued……..


End file.
